


Through Hell

by Mikasaessucasaa



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasaessucasaa/pseuds/Mikasaessucasaa
Summary: Brick contemplates on Butch and Buttercup’s dysfunctional relationship.
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Through Hell

A loud crash resounds through Brick’s apartment, originating from his balcony. Upon careful inspection, he finds a battered Buttercup, bleeding out from a gnarly wound in her thigh. She has cuts and bruises all over her body and even her face. A bleeding human bite mark lets Brick know that she had just been fighting with Butch.

He sighs. “What are you doing Buttercup?”

“Just need a place to rest is all,” she responds, out of breath, or was it that she was barely breathing? “You got a pen?”

Brick rolls his eyes but goes to his office to retrieve one anyways. He doesn’t bother asking what she could possibly need it for, since he was sure that he was going to find out soon enough. He hands it to her, attempting to hide the curiosity in his eyes.

She grabs it quickly from him and presses between two of her left ribs. She pauses to prepare herself from the pain before stabbing it in. She stifles a curse under her breath but pulls into a more relaxed sitting position as she begins to breath better.

“What the fuck,” Brick mutters, grimacing at the gore.

“Had a collapsed lung,” she answers as if he asked.

“I know, but shouldn’t you be going to the Professor or Blossom for this shit?”

She shrugs, “I don’t want them to know.”

He sighs and leans on the balcony doorway. They were always like this. They fight, they fuck, they cheat, they kiss and makeup. It was exhausting for everyone around them.

“Why are you two like this? Are you trying to die? You could kill each other.”

She looks at him with empty eyes and he curses, realizing the truth.

“Don’t tell Blossom,” she says quietly before picking herself up carefully from the balcony floor and flying off, her green streak burning in the night sky.

He doesn’t agree and brings it up with Blossom anyways as she’s about to fall asleep in his arms.

“Shouldn’t you try to stop Butch and Buttercup?” he asks quietly, staring at the ceiling.

Blossom mumbles half asleep, “Why?”

“He could kill her.”

“He won’t,” Blossom counters, her voice with more awareness but still sleepy.

“How do you know? Something’s not right with her. She could let it happen.”

Blossom props herself onto her forearms as if preparing herself to respond viscerally to his question. She knew Buttercup was fucked up, hell everyone knew, but, “It’s not like that,” she says carefully, fully awake now.

“What do you mean?”

“Butch pushes Buttercup to the edge, but he’ll never push her over,” she says as a matter of fact.

“Why not?” Brick is unconvinced.

“He needs her, in a way we could never imagine. If she dies, he might as well die.”

Brick rubs his face, frustrated because he knew she was right. “That’s fucked up.”

She pulls his hands off of his face to look at him in the eyes. “I know, but what is there to do if they’d rather drag each other through hell than be apart?”

She kisses him softly before setting her head down against his chest again, praying that they aren’t doing the same to each other.


End file.
